1. Field
The present disclosure relates to mold structures for a light-emitting diode (LED) package having a notch formed at at least an end of a package mold, such that a trimming die may be inserted thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light-emitting device which converts electric signals into light. Compared to other light-emitting devices, a LED has relatively long lifespan and may be driven at a relatively low voltage. Recently, illumination devices, which employ white diodes having high brightness, have been replacing conventional light-emitting devices.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams showing the structure of a general LED package 10. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the general LED package 10 is fabricated by forming a package mold 11 in which a single cavity 12 is formed, mounting a LED 13, which is fabricated in advance, on a lead frame in the package mold 11, wire-bonding an electrode of the LED 13 and an electrode connecting unit of the package mold 11, and applying a phosphor and/or a light transmitting resin on a surface of the LED 13.
Along with the miniaturization of electronic devices employing LEDs, the sizes of LED packages are also being gradually reduced, and thus, higher precision is required for the fabrication of a package mold and a lead frame included therein. However, since there is a minimum required size in a conventional method of fabricating a package mold, there is a limit to the miniaturization of package molds by using the conventional method of fabricating a package mold. For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, an electrode lead 14 for supplying power to the general LED package 10 protrudes out of the package mold 11 in a bent shape. To form the electrode lead 14 in a bent shape, a separate bending die (not shown) is arranged at the region A and pressure is applied thereto. Therefore, it is necessary to secure a width d for arranging the separate bending die, which prevents the reduction in the size of an LED package. Furthermore, the region B1 is a portion at which a mold for a target package is fixed while a plurality of package molds are pressed in a mold for mass production, and is a portion to be cut later. For surface processing the region B1, a separate trimming die is arranged behind the package mold 11 as shown in FIG. 1B and pressure is applied thereto. However, the space may also interrupt the reduction in the size of a LED package.